Who said war was glorious?
by GrayAngel564
Summary: If you fight for something long enough and not give in then you will defiantly find that something. But not if the fates say otherwise. "do you Maximum ride have the power to defy the fates?"
1. Prologue

**Who Said War Was Glorious?**

**A maximum ride and Percy Jackson crossover by GrayAngel 564**

**Disclaimer: GrayAngel 564 does not own either Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson **

**Summary: who ever said war was glorious had no idea what they were talking about because war sucks. People DO DIE and others go insane. But I keep fitting because I've gone to far to stop, I fitting in the war against the titans.**

**Prologue: Run!**

* * *

Usually when people fall they scream or shout drawing attention to themselves. Therefore others around them are able to break their fall or catch them. But sometimes there are people that fall silently, slipping into the darkness. Theses people are rear, but I know where to find one and today I'm going to catch their fall.

I'm running, running, running through this dam forest never slowing down never looking back. If I do they might catch me.

"Stupid Erazers, Stupid school, stupid life" I groaned out lowed still running. Hi for all those of you who don't know my name is maximum ride and I have wings! That's right wings! I'm 98% human and 2% bird. I may be a bird girl but I prefer the term avian American. If you are one of those smart people out there then you might be wondering why I'm not using my wings their probably faster than running right. Well they are and the reason is I can't. They clipped my wings and by they I mean the school and by the school I mean evil delusional scientists trying to genetically enhance everything they come across. Not the nice learning facility that I'm shore you go to.

"Ugg" I grimmest as my ankle catches on a tree root. As I pull it free a sharp pain runs through my leg. I think I twisted it but I just keep running, I mean no point in stoping now, right? How I just love my life.

"Well, crap, this sucks". I'm looking over the edge of a cliff. Yep I just love my Life. (Note obvious sarcasm)

"We have to help her." boomed a voice. This voice happened to be the almighty thundering voice of the Greek god Zeus, lord of the skies.

"For once I agree with you brother" this voice was Poseidon's, Greek god of the sea. "but lets see what she will do first. All the major gods and some of the minor in Olympus were gathered in the main pavilion were looking down upon and watching one girls every move. This girl was Maximum Ride.

* * *

Gray Angle 564 thanks you for reading the first chapter of Who Said War Was Glorious? and hopes you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer

Please feel free to review if you wish. Constructive criticism is welcome but please do no be mean. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 Cliff dive!

**Who Said War Was Glorious?**

**A maximum ride and Percy Jackson crossover by GrayAngel 564**

**Disclaimer: GrayAngel 564 does not own either Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson **

Summary: who ever said war was glorious had no idea what they were talking about because war sucks. People DO DIE and others go insane. But I keep fighting because I've gone to far to stop, I fighting in the war against the Titans.

**Chapter 1:Clif dive?!**

Last time:

_All the major gods and some of the minor in Olympus were gathered in the main pavilion were looking down upon and watching one girl's every move. This girl was Maximum Ride._

The reason why the gods were so interested in this one girl was because she was one of their own. She was a god, Stolen at birth by someone still unknown. Maximum Ride was the daughter of Zeus and Herra. When Max was first taken as a baby Zeus was in a rage, he almost blow a hole in mount Olympus. And Herra, poor Herra not only was crying her eyes out, she almost had a hart attack to. After a few years of searching they found her again. Unfortunately they could not bring her back to Olympus, they had to wait until the time was right. So they had to be content with watching her grow.

The gods were horrified as to what the mortals did to Max and the other children that were with her. So they decided to help her as much a possible without breaking the rule; that they were not allowed to directly intervene with mortals. So Zeus gave Max a voice of reason. He would speak into her mind and drop hints for her to follow now and again. He found the conversations he had with his daughter very amusing.

This fact also bought the Gods attention to the school, the institute and ITEX and how the were try to "improve humanity" as they called it.

Max had lived a hard and undeserving life and it was time for her to return home. Unfortunately the experiments the humans had done on her had suppressed he Godly essence. She would be able to return to Olympus but it would take years maybe centauries for her to regain her true power. Until then she would be like an extremely powerful demigod.

While Zeus was watching this he could not help but seethe with rage. '_Humans and their impudence how dare they try and attack an Olympian.'_ He was also slightly worried for the prophecy mentioned; the lost god with a destiny untold, will either restor the light or bring forth the darkness. And Max was definitely the lost God. He had to get her home quickly. The war was approaching.

As the Gods watched, the girl stood looking down from the cliff at the steep drop and certain death bellow. She then turned to face away from the cliff and found she was surrounded.

As I turned to face my opponents I could see their was no way I could survive. But their was also no was I was going to give up willingly. So what if they clipped my wings, I can still fight. That's when I saw him, the devil. The one man I hate most in the world. The man that betrayed me and the flock. I felt a stab of gilt in my gut when I thought of them but I could deal with that later right now I had to deal with the man in front of me. Jeb Bachelor.

"Hello Maximum" he said in a voice that suggested he was actually happy to see me. I let out a low threatening growl. _'Where was the voice when you need it?' _

"Now, now no need to be like that, we are family after all." After that comment I herd some thunder roll in the distance. He took a step towards me, I took a step towards the cliff. '_that's right this psychopath white coat is my father_ and I am not proud of the fact' This just made me hate him more if that was even possible.

" I will never consider you my father. Bachelor" I spat. His smile drooped and I smirked.

"Max…" He started but I cut him of

" Don't you Max me like I'm some little kid" I snarled "and you serially don't have the right to call me Max, only people I consider family are allowed to call me Max."

I was edged on by his stone face of no emotions.

"And don't even think about saying your here to help because taking me back to the school is not helping. Jeb." I was ranting now but I didn't care I could tell it hurt him.

"Maximum Ride" his tone was strict like a teacher telling a misbehaving kid to pay attention. "You will come quietly and without a fuss."

I glared, if it wasn't Jeb on the receiving end the person would have ran and hid for the rest of their lives.

"Are you giving me and order. Jeb?" in a sickly sweat yet bone chilling voice.

"Yes" was his only reply.

"Do I ever obey orders. Jeb? I ask in the same voice.

"No, but…" I cut him of again.

"So tell me, honestly now" I said in the same tone of voice then I changed to a dark sinister voice that could make grown men wet their pants. (I know I've done it before)

"Why the heck would I start obeying them now?" I changed back to sweat and sticky

"Don't forget to answer honestly. Jeb"

He was about to say something when he shook his head, sighed and gave the signal for the Erasers to attack. I punched an eraser in the stomach and leaped of the cliff. Real shame my wings are clipped now aint it? Well since I was going to die anyway at least they won't be able to get my body since I'll be a max pancake.

Gray angle 564 thanks you for reading the second chapter of who said war Glorious? and hopes you enjoyed it.

Please feel free to review if you wish. Constructive criticism is welcome but please do not be mean. Thank you.


End file.
